1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for adjusting the pressure of a doctor blade against a surface while maintaining a predetermined angle of the doctor blade relative to the surface engaged by the doctor blade over a predetermined period of time.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, adjustment mechanisms have been provided for adjusting the angular relationship of a doctor blade or a creping blade relative to a surface to which the blade is disposed. Typically, a creping blade is disposed adjacent to a Yankee dryer for removing a tissue web or a paper web from the Yankee dryer. The angular relationship of the creping blade relative to the Yankee dryer may be controlled by a plurality of various levers or fluid operated bags may be utilized to adjust the angular relationship of the creping blade relative to a Yankee drum.
Once adjustments are made, the blade normally remains at the predetermined preset angle, except for the change caused by wear, until the blade is replaced.